Spike Alone
by immortalbuffyfan
Summary: What IF Spike had to raise a child alone
1. Prologue

Spike Alone

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to this then this is how I would have ended the series with a spinoff for Spike.

Rating: PG for mild language and adult themes

Summery: What if Spike had to raise a child by himself

Author's Note: This is a story that has been playing in the back of my head for a couple of days. This takes place during season six and none of season seven happened, Tara never died, Xander and Anya got married, and I don't know how but Spike has his soul. Oh and by the way there is no Dawn although I like her to me she never really added to the plot except for the whole "Key" thing.

Prologue 

When every one was assembled Buffy took a deep breath looking at Spike for assurance. This was going to be hard, Spike had a time adjusting to the news himself but both decided that it was time to tell the Scoobies. " Guys" she said "I'm pregnant."

"What! How? When? Who?" She was asked.

"Now please don't freak out. I'm three months along and it's Spike's."

Buffy's friends looked shocked Willow and Tara looked worried while Xander had started babbling incoherently.

Willow was the first to speak "How did this happpen?" 

"What no "congradulations", no " I'm happy for you?' Spouted an Angry Slayer.

"Buffy" replied Giles, "There are consequences to this this may be some sort of bigger plan."

"Yeah Buff did you think about what we are going to do with this sort of new evil." Said a calmer but still hysterical Xander.

"My child is not evil" Stated a very pissed Buffy. "You know what I know what this is about it's about you. You guys don't think about me. If it wasn't for you I'd still be in heaven. You were all lost without me to lead you. So instead of letting me rest in peace you had to bring me to life, and if that wasn't enough you forgot to dig up the coffin. When I came alive again I was dead inside the only time I felt anything is with Spike; he didn't want anything, he didn't expect me to be the perfect Slayer I once was. He wanted Buffy Summers not Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is probably my only chance to have a child so if you don't mind I'm going to keep it." With that Buffy stormed out of the room with freash tears ob her face.

"Oh bollocks" said Spike, "you guys made her cry. She was so happy when she found out ,this made her truly happy to know that she was to be a mother. Before she had nothing to live for and saw no hope in her future." He got up from his seat and went after the mother of his child.

The rest of the gang look scared they knew that everything she said was painfully true, they were being selfish and didn't stop to consider Buffy's feelings.

Six Months Later. . .

After what Spike said the gang reconsidedred what they said and within a few days they had all come over begging forgiveness and bearing gifts. Still no one had informed Angel or they didn't tell him because they were afraid that he might come to Sunnydale and kill Spike for touching what was once his.

Buffy was enjoying her baby shower, she had received many gifts not just from her friends but from the demon community. Buffy waas laughing at one of Xander'd Lame jakes when suddenly her water broke. That ened the party quickly and Buffy was rushed to the hospital.

"Help please!" Cried a terribly frightened Spike

Two orderlies helped him get Buffy to a birthing room where she laid in pain for hours. Spike looked at his beloved as she writhed in pain how odd it ws that she was going to have his child when three years ago they would have killed each other if give the chance.

The docter came it "Well Buffy it looks liked your full dialated now push."

"I can't"

"Yes you can." Spike said assuring himself as much as her. 

Buffy pushed and pushed and soon the both baby and afterbirth were out. She looked at her daughter lovingly. She knew that she was going to die but this time she had time to say good bye. "Slayer" Spike said quietly, "she's beautiful."

"That she is, Isabella is beautiful. She took a breath and said "I love you both." Then Buffy Anne Summers closed her eyes one last time and died with a smile on her face.

A/N: Well what do you think please review, pretty please


	2. leaving

Chapter 1 Spike watched as Buffy's coffin was lowered into her grave, he knew that there was no coming back. That Willow couldn't bring her back with all the magick in the world. This was Buffy's final rest before she left she gave him a gift. His sweet daughter Isabella Joyce Summers. He knew that Buffy would want her daughter to have some sort of normal life. He knew that her friends would worship his daughter but he also knew that they would try and make her the Slayer that the missed. He knew that Giles would train her and try to make her life nothing but slaying, research and training. Despite what her friends thought he knew the Slayer better than they did; He knew that life wasn't what she would have wanted for her daughter neither did he. So Spike was leaving Sunnyhell with his daughter in tow. He wasn't going back to his old live on the streets he was going to try to make a happy life for his daughter. Something Buffy would have been proud of. First he needed to clear his head he decide to travel a bit before settling down. Spike knew that now was a perfect time since his daughter was too small to remember anything. Later that night after Buffy's funeral Spike left Sunnydale without telling anyone where he was going trying to escape the pain that he knew that he left behind. 


	3. Angel

A/N: I really don't know much about the show Angel so if I get some of their character traits wrong I'm sorry. By the way Connor doesn't exist

Chapter 2

"Six months" Angel thought. "It's been six months since Buffy's death." Angel had been sad when he had gotten the news that his beloved had died after her funeral. He went to visit her grave as soon as he had found out. He really didn't read her headstone. If he had he would have noticed at the very bottom covered by the flowers that Willow had left that it said " Loving mother". He went back to brooding and threw himself into his work. But on this particular night he was hunting for something to beat up.

Angel heard fighting he rushed over to see someone fighting off three vampires. He couldn't see the person's face but noticed that they wore dark blue jeans, blue button down shirt and a brown leather jacket. He had light brown hair and seemed to be fighting not to safe his life but for someone else's; the man looked familiar but since Angel couldn't see his face he couldn't place him.

Angel watched as the man pulled out a steak and quickly killed the vamps. He watched as the person wiped the dust off of himself. When he spoke Angel knew who he was. "Bloody Hell I just bought this jacket." Angel was furious, what was Spike doing here he was about to run over to him and demand an answer but was stopped when he heard a baby's cry. Angel watched as Spike went behind a nearby tree and picked up a baby.

"What the hell?" Angel wondered. "How the hell did Spike get a baby." He listened as he heard Spike the baby down with comforting words. "Shh sweets, Daddy's got you. Daddy just had to make the bad men go away." Angel had had enough and ran over to Spike. "Put the baby down" Angel growled. "We need to talk."

"Peaches" Spike replied. "Look can we talk its cold and I don't want sweets hear to catch something."

"How did you get a baby."

"I'll explain later but for now we need shelter the sun is coming soon and we don't have a place to stay.

"Fine" Angel led them to the Hyperion and into his office. He noticed that Spikes attention wasn't focused on him but on the baby who was now sleeping in the carrier that Spike had grabbed along with his bags. "So what are you doing here and why do you have a baby?"

"Well" Spike started "I've been traveling a bit since Buffy died."

Angel was impressed how easily Spike was giving t information something had changed him and it wasn't just his appearance. 

"Anyway" Spike continued, "How I got the baby is a long story."

"I have time."

"After Buffy came back she was dead to the world we started to sleep together. Spike saw Angel flinch but noticed he didn't say anything. "Two months later she finds out that she's pregnant and tells me. A month lathe Buffy tells her friends they reacted badly calling our child evil. I told them the honest truth on how they hurt her feelings and that seemed to make them reconsider what they had said. Six months later she gave birth and that was the same day she had died.

Angel watched as his grandchilde spill out his story. Spike seemed to be sincere in what he said. He saw sadness in Spike; he saw the concern in his eyes for his child. Spike noticed that his daughter was awake so he thought it was time for introductions. He picked her up and said Angelus meet your great grandchilde Isabella Joyce Summers, Bella for short."

Angel looked at the little girl she was beautiful, she had her mothers face and her father eyes. She started to fuss and Angel watched as spike pulled out a bottle he noticed that the milk was tinted pink. "She needs blood?" 

"Yeah I had a hell of a time finding out. She wouldn't eat so I put a little blood in her bottle and she ate with zest."

"Why did you run?"

"Because Buffy asked me to. She knew that her daughter wouldn't be able to escape fight off evil but she didn't want her friends to corrupt her. She knew that if we had stayed our daughter's life would have been nothing but research and training. That they would have compared Bella to her mother and Buffy knew that that would have hurt her. 

Angel was feeling compassion for this vampire who just wanted to protect his child. This miracle child who Spike was so protective of. "Well" Angel started "How would you like a job."


End file.
